


a heart is a heavy burden

by pudding_gutz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Calsifer!Leon, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Hopefully Humor, Howl!Mondo, Howls Moving Castle AU, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, I’m not dead I swear, M/M, Markl!Chihiro, Movie inspired, Sophie!Kiyotaka, TAKA IS SHOCKED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER thats why it’s ooc, Witch of the Waste!Junko, a mess, and combines them, i change it around a lot, im trying, junko isn’t obsessed with mondo don’t worry, kind of ooc?, this fic should be called pudding has a hyperfixation with two things, this will be updated soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_gutz/pseuds/pudding_gutz
Summary: Kiyotaka meets a strange wizard, with even stranger rumors surrounding him. Now fighting a curse, repressed love, and a literal war, hopefully Taka can catch a break soon.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. merry go round of life, a walk in the skies, witch of the waste

**Author's Note:**

> so.... I got another hyperfixation........ 
> 
> I swear there will be more chapters (hopefully I get rlly insecure about posting LOL) but!!!! CHIHIRO LEON AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE MENTIONED IM JUST- STARTING OFF- but uh!! Hope you enjoy!! Sorry if it’s a bit ooc this chapter, I tried to make Mondo act cool cuz..... spoilers for the actual howls moving castle movie and this fic,, and *pretty boy must act very cool and confident* and Taka is just absolutely shocked. Literally about to pass out at any minute. 
> 
> We get more into that juicy plot next chapter muahah, I’m hoping soon,, my motivation runs dangerously low and my update schedule sadly depends on if I’m met with enough positivity bcuz,,,, if no one likes this then I’m just gonna be like this sucks never updating again because dum dum brain. I personally love this fic sm,, so much comfort,,,,, so much,, 
> 
> but. Yes. stay swag and poggers and plz enjoy, if you want to leave kudos and comments plz plz plz do it literally gives me sooo much motivation I literally cry over every nice comment I get no joke I love you all tysm tysm

A sharp pressure was pricked against Kiyotaka’s fingertip, his eyes being dragged off the charcoal clouds of smoke covering up his window. Quickly dropping the hat he was working on and removing his finger from the conflict of the needle, he wiped the tiny developing bud of crimson on his desk. Even if he worked on hats day and night sometimes, needles were still his worst enemy. He’d only begun working at the quaint little hat shop a year or so ago, so he supposed it made sense after only sewing briefly in his teenage years, and more in his childhood when his mother wasn’t sick. The thick smell of nostalgic _old_ remained in his little cut off office. Chatter came from the main work room, other streamstresses and workers beginning to gather their things and plan. Peeking his head out of the doorway, he heard them idly gossiping and giggling.

They seemed to be planning to go out, Taka had briefly heard about a festival around. Eyes met his own wide observing ones, and the distinct accent of Angie Yonaga spoke out with a calm smile, “Taka! Would you like to come out with us?” 

“Ah, no thank you Angie!I must attend to my duties. Thank you for the offer though.” Taka reassured simply, eyes pressed closed with a tight smile. Even if he must refuse the idea of taking a break, he had to work for the shop. For his mother. He wished he could be like his twin brother, but unfortunately he was a dedicated man with a promise. Angie had nodded at his response, going back to the chirping of the group. One girl, Celeste Ludenberg as she requested to be called, had lifted the skirt of her dress and hurried by the window, the rest crowding and smooshing in as Celeste said in an unusually loud tone, “Look! My, it is Mondo’s moving castle!” 

Various “what!”s and “No way!”s were shared, Taka quickly leaning into his window to catch a corner of the famous moving building. The castle could be found in the wastes far across from their villages sometimes, a rare and interesting site. Ruby eyes glistened at the sight, mouth held open slightly. He had only seen the castle maybe about twice, a few years ago. He could only see a slight muddled corner, but he _saw_ it. The famous castle, home to a heart stealing wizard called Mondo. Rumors of wildfire said he stole the hearts of beautiful, sometimes rich girls and boys with his beauty and charm, to attempt and fill the place of his own, which had broken at the death of his beloved brother. Taka wasn’t sure how much of that was true, but he was sure that wizards could be potentially dangerous. He heard the voice of Kaede accuse Celeste of lying, the castle gone now. She quipped back, shortly yet gracefully, “No, he is just hiding behind the fog. Those airships are surely a threat to him, Kaede.” 

He heard a little “oh” from her, and Taka guessed she had agreed after hearing that explanation. They began chirping again as the castle didn’t return from the ocean of thick grey fog, giving the wastes a very murky mysterious atmosphere. Returning to his work on the turquoise base hat, he listened silently to the teases and jokes of the group. After a bit he heard the door close for the last time, and inspected to find the key on Angie’s desk. Sighing, he decided he’d head out to visit his brother since the hat was done. Flipping through the rest he had to do, he thought he could get them done by at least one in the morning roughly. A little clicking from his boots, he grabbed his own hat, and ventured out of his own little work office. After grabbing the keys, he came into a little dressing room of the shop, he attempted to make a big warm smile, one he had made with mother when they went out and picked wildflowers when he was young. He smooshed the hat over his eyes and nose disappointedly. 

After hearing a satisfying click, he padded out to the bustling road, many vehicles and people passing by. Soldiers marching rhythmically, and he felt himself ache with want. His former dream was to become a soldier like his father, but after the last year he wasn’t so sure about it now. It’s like the tendrils of gentle light had just escaped his grasping hands. His mother had grown sick when he was seventeen, when he was just beginning to form connections to the higher generals of the police force-like army. After his father being extremely busy with his work and the bubbling of irritation from another country, there had been no cure found for their mothers sickness and Taka was now eighteen. He was unable to join due to caring for his mother and tending to the shop, and now being twenty, you could tell were that went. But he hadn’t seen his father in months, and he did really admire the dedication it took, he didn’t agree with the war nor how much his father missed the family. He had already taken mother for granted, and how about his own children? Taka was sure he sounded a little self-ish but you couldn’t help but think when you were making hats all day. 

Hopping off the bus, he ran into the little festival being held in a popular square of his village. Hiding away, he began to take some backroads. Padding quietly and inspecting a map he pulled out of his pocket, he felt himself bump into another, taller person. Steadying himself and stepping away again, he quickly bowed upon seeing the uniform and apologized, “Ah! I’m so sorry!” 

“Oh? What’s this?” The soldier in front of him lowered his upper body to peer at Taka directly in the eyes. Taka was beginning to get an eerie creeping pressure in the back on his neck. He knew a lot of self defense, but began to fret about the position of these people. They could be higher ranking soldiers! Lay a hand on them and he would never be able to achieve his slightly shattered dream, _ever again_. 

“Ah, I’m just passing by-“ 

“Are you lost? You look pretty thirsty. How about I take you for a nice cup of tea hm?” 

Taka began to grow _quite_ uncomfortable. Another soldier peered his head over, looking at him in the same slightly predatory way. Taka was in no way a weak man, but the creeping feeling grew stronger and the worries began to pound at his head. He began bristling, preparing himself. 

“Aw look, now he’s scared. Your mustache always scares all the cute ones.” 

“Well that’s alright, I think he looks even cuter when he’s scared-”

An unfamiliar voice and even more curious warmth hit his shoulder lightly, “There ya are sweets. Sorry I’m late. I’ve been looking for ya.”

The voice felt _safe_. Kiyotaka quickly allowed himself to relax for a second, hoping his first judge of character wasn’t too.. well first. 

“Hey, can’t you see we’re busy here?” 

“Oh really? It looked like ya were _just_ leaving.” He heard a quiet mutter under the persons breath, with a repressed grit on their teeth “ _Right the fuck now._ ” 

Taka hadn’t looked up yet, but he was going to be sure to lecture them about their language. After thanking them of course. But before he could glance his eyes up he felt an absence where a finger on his shoulder formerly was, flicking up. The soldiers seemed to be forced to be moving, marching and yelping in complaints and confusion. Glancing up finally to the person who had just saved him, there was a smug smirk on their lips. His skin was a dazzling tan that looked like it would reflect the sun like gold. His hair looked layered in a fancy way, blonde caramel framing his face with long messy bangs, the underside of his hair a dark brown. His eyes were a shining lavender color, they looked drastically similar to Taka’s favorite color. What a coincidence. The man wore a flowy cream shirt, a black jacket thrown over himself - his left arm not in the sleeve - adorned with golden detailing. He could’ve sworn he heard a faint insult to the guards flutter from his mouth quietly again. 

“Oi, where are ya going today? How about an escort?” The man grinned down at him. 

“Oh, I’m just- going to the bakery.” Taka quickly fell under a drowsy spell. He hadn’t felt so enchanted and charmed in.. well ever. It was like he would pass out if he wasn’t looking at the new mysterious man’s eyes. 

“Alrighty. One ride to the bakery. Not to alarm ya, but I’m being followed. Don’t mind ‘em.” The man dipped his head to lean in for the information, Taka snapping out briefly of the spell. Though, he seemed to be oddly safe. Like a comforting fire in bleak midwinter. He decided to follow the strange man's advice. He looked confident in himself, posture straight and head looking right forward. Walking on for a bit, rhythmic tapping of both their shoes across dry cobblestone. Then Taka looked backwards. Black forms began emerging from the walls and path they had just come from, glancing around, _looking for something_ . They seemed to have spotted it, as more kept coming and began to chase _them_. The black tar dripping creatures seemed to have a little bit of a.. hair? Style? With two little strands poking in front of their faces? It was hard to make out magic midnight black monsters. They had on criminally small white shirts with little red ties, and what Taka could imagine was a skirt? 

“Well, looks like your involved now, eh? Sorry man,” He spoke again, smirk still remaining on his face. The pair sped up down the pathway, the man remaining confident and not faltering. More creatures began growing in front of them, cutting them off. “This way now.” Quickly, Taka was pulled into a separate alleyway by the firm hand on his shoulder, a path on a different way connected to the last. More dripping, black tar colored monsters emerged in front of him. Taka began to bristle with fear, they were about to walk right into a storm of magic things that most likely wanted to hurt them!!! As dreamy as the man was, he could _not_ die. 

But, as they were just about to run right into the dark midnight storm of goopy creatures, Taka couldn’t feel the surface of cobblestone on his feet. When he looked down, the monsters were staring above. _Above. At them. In the air._ Taka almost screamed, legs scrunching up as the only thing that kept him from falling down and most likely dying what the hands of the strange now identified wizard. A high pitched yelp was repressed to hear the man holding him to speak loudly, “Aaand straighten ya legs, and start on wakin with me.” Taka immediately did what he was told, not on a physical spell but more enchanted. His brain couldn’t process it thoroughly but, this was _probably_ Mondo. The wizard who owned the moving castle. A real, famous, said-to-be heart stealing wizard. Taka could easily admit that the man was gorgeous, but he really would like to keep his heart. But all his dopey brain could do right now was keep his eyes on his feet that were steadily going higher and higher. Gingerly he put on a hesitant smile, the other beside him praising, “Not so hard, ain’t it? Yer a natural!”

The ginger smile was replaced with a proud wide one, reaching dangerously close to a wildflower-picking-with-mother smile. As if the whole enchanting star strewn experience had only been three seconds, his feet gently were set on sturdy wooden ground. The man crouched in front of Taka, ruby eyes glittering and staring into lavender ones. There was the same smug smirk on his face, except it had a bit of cracked sunshine hiding in it for Kiyotaka to observe. He began to speak, reassuring Taka of his safety and such, “Now, I’ll make sure they don’t bug ya anymore, if ya see ‘em, call me alright? But be a lil cautious, wait a tiny bit before headin’ outside again.” 

“Ye-Yes.” He was still caught under the warmth and charming spell of the wizard, eyes wide and mouth agape. To be fair, he had never had anything remotely like this happen to him before. He had always been a goal oriented person, focused on reality. Magic was of course reality, but he knew it most likely wouldn’t get in his way. Now here he was. Having just been saved, and had been _walking in air_ over the bustling town of his home with a famously handsome and charming wizard. All he hoped was that his tale didn’t abruptly stop, due to the man taking his heart. 

“That’s my boy.” He got a fond smile, and a slight gust of wind as Mondo disappeared, Kiyotaka left in a total mind scattering daze of emotions. Plopping down, his knees slightly gave up left in shock. _Magic_ . _Real magic. A wizard. Danger._ He didn’t let himself dwell on what would’ve happened to him if Mondo hadn’t shown up at the most perfect time considering his situation with the guards. Finally a rush of not familiar warmth hit his cheeks, his head filled with analyzing the event he had been just previously semi-conscious for. If that made sense. Back to his gay panic, endearing words rolled across his glossy memory, heat building in his face again. _“Sweets.” “That’s my boy.”_ He had anyone really interested in him. In any way. Of course he had his twin brother and dad (sort of) but he usually either scared people away with his boldness and loud voice, or just wasn't minded by others. Well, the workers spoke with him briefly, but he never had really formed any friendship with them. Someone save this boy. 

On the downstairs of the bakery, many people crowded the cashier, Ishida working diligently. He had become a town favorite quickly, his almost flaming red eyes, a bright grin, and his distinct natural white hair. He was handsome, given, and was pretty aggressively kind? Everyone loved him really, little kids to grandpas and grandmas, most adored Ishida. And so did Taka, of course, he was his twin (ish? It was never specified but they did look very similar. If it wasn’t for Taka’s ink black hair they would be twins. Kiyotaka had just always referred to Ishida as his twin.) brother. But he was also the plain, not-town favorite. He hadn’t found or even any at all who had particularly enjoyed his ramblings. He was still on the search though! As word spread out to Ishida about Kiyotaka sitting on the deck, he quickly rushed off, not minding any parting whines of customers and comments. 

“Kiyotaka!” He quickly yelled, pacing to spot him. Taka had evidently lifted his head up, snapped out of his inner monologue and analysis. A grin was placed on his face now too, as he greeted his brother with a joyful and simple, “Ishida!” 

“I heard what happened!! Were you really escorted by _the_ Mondo!?” Ishida shot onto topic, Taka setting a curious fist to his chin to think. 

“Well if it wasn’t a dream I suppose that’s the only variable, yes..” 

A worker opened the wooden door near them, and asked Ishida if he’d like to use his office, Ishida politely and confidently turned down his offer. Instead, they were seated on some flour storage bags, boxes and crates surrounding their little corner. Ishida listened attentively to Taka’s explanation of what had happened, adding comments about how he was going to kick the soldiers asses, (Kiyotaka scolded him for that) and how it must’ve been terrifying. After the whole ramble, Ishida seemed to be dazed as well. “Floating with a real wizard… Mondo of the moving castle too! You're so lucky Kiyotaka, you know how he steals people’s hearts! So so lucky..” 

“He only steals the hearts of rich, pretty girls and boys.” Taka muttered quietly to himself, but Ishida seemed to catch on. He had become acquainted to Taka’s little grumbles and made sure to loudly point them out over time. 

“Oh don’t say that brother!! Your perfectly handsome pfft. Can't say we’re rich though, unfortunately.. would be great though!! But back to the matter at hand!! Your heart could’ve been _stolen._ PUT INTO ANOTHER PERSONS CORPSE!! How long has Mondo’s brother been dead?? It’s probably rotting by now! Taka!! Cmon!” 

“He was so nice though.. and he protected me. He saved me, Ishida. I would have been.. I don’t really want to think about what those guards would’ve done based on the context of their words. If it weren’t for him.” 

“Yeah, BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR HEART. You wouldn’t just go up to your victim and say, I’m going to steal your heart and be mean to you!! NO!! He was _charming_ you. That’s how the girl from South Haven lost her heart.” 

“Mmh..” Taka offered tiredly, _and Kiyotaka was not usually one to show he was tired_ . He was definitely working on at least twenty hats tonight, but he usually tried to work on sixty at least. Sighing, he continued to inspect the Mondo from his memory. He really was pretty. _Really_ pretty, and he didn’t think that dazed him took that in a lot. 

“Yeah yeah, alright. This is funny!! Your usually the one lecturing me like crazy. But hey, I should probably get to work again huh?” 

“Mhm.” Taka nodded, giving a slight burst of his shoulders at his brother's joke. It was quite ironic. 

Ishida chuckled, and escorted him outside, waving greetings and goodbyes to people as he went. Ishida decided on prodding slightly, speaking sternly with strained concern, “You should try and apply for the army. We need more dedicated people like you, you know the war is coming..” 

“You know my promise.” Taka replied somberly, the image of a lost dream in an inescapable void. 

“Mmh… you should do something for yourself for once, Taka.” Ishida let out as his brother began walking away. Biting back more to say, the only response he got back was a goodbye from Kiyoataka. 

Walking across the same town streets, seeing the same people and the draining bright sky, an undertone of dark shadow beginning to cover up the former color with white splattered speckles barely appearing. It was like an art piece sometimes. Not all of the time, but when you payed attention and put care into your eyes, you could see some pretty things. Taka, on the other hand, had felt like he had seen all the beautiful watercolor sunsets and midnight sky’s the town had. He loved his town, everything was permanent and it was comforting. Admitted a fond feeling. It’s just that he longed for a bit more. Chasing after things that he could achieve was a common theme for him. But he still kept chasing. At least he would try and try until he succeeded, instead of not trying at all. 

Returning to the shop, he locked the door again, and sat down. Fiddling with the drawers on a fancy little desk with a cashier, he felt a gust of cool sunset wind and of course the open of a door. “Hm?” He let out simply, head perking up and alert for potential robbers. All he was met with was a woman with a devilish grin. Even if she wasn’t likely to rob the shop, he had the same creeping feeling on the back of his neck, hairs raising. The woman began inspecting the hats displayed in a fancy fashion (Celeste helped with the displaying part most of the time) even picking at some.Taka began clarifying in his normal bold lettered voice, “Ah, we’re closed ma’am. I apologize for the inconvenience, but we are open tomorrow!!”

“Blegh!! What a hopeful shop! This’ll be so fun to inflict with despair hehe!!!” The woman burst red towards Taka, wind that smelled like his stuffy hat making office hit him like a wave, and the sound of the door clicking open was what he could process next. _What had just happened?_ The woman chirped again by the door, “Best part about that curse is that you can’t tak about it!! Toodles!!” 

And she was gone. What an odd experience. Maybe it was a hallucination. He had had quite the interesting day, that was for sure. Glancing down at his hands, he saw wrinkles. Too many wrinkles for a nineteen year old. Oh no. Oh no no no. He _attempted_ to rush to the mirror that was on the wall, but his back ached and _hunched_ . Since when did his back give him so much of a hard time? Finally reaching his destination, the realization settles in. Pulling wrinkly, squishy skin around on his face, he began pacing. _How was he going to stay here!? He can’t have anyone knowing._ “Ah, stay calm Kiyotaka Ishimaru! One of your strengths is overcoming adversity… thought I’m not so sure about this curse.” 

He paced across the tiny common yard that connected the hat shop, the workshop, and the apartments. His pacing speed quickened up. Faster and faster, going back and forth. He was old. Where would he go? The wastes? That seemed like the best idea for now. Maybe he’d find a place to stay other from here. _Hopefully_ he’d find a place to stay. Maybe even lift this curse! Who even was that horrid witch? Thinking across witches that he had warned about, he settled on the “Witch of Despair” based on her wording. She had formerly been apart of a village, even helping the king now and then. But then after she mysteriously went mad and trapped other and forced them to kill each other, she was banished to the wastes. She was said to be very dangerous. Oh boy. Oh gosh. She had said that he couldn’t tell anyone either, too? _Arghh_. Hopefully this would be.. fun? As he said formerly, he had to stay calm! Overcoming challenges was exciting! Maybe not so much wine it’s a curse to be old but.. we don’t dwell on that. 

All he could really continue to repeat between his thought rambles and monologues were 

_Stay calm,_

_Stay calm._

_It’ll be alright._

  
  



	2. taka in exile, the magic door, irremovable spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka ventures out to the wastes, finding his new home thanks to his-least-favorite vegetable-headed scarecrow, and meets two new fellow cursed friends.

After a whole night of mental anguish and combating himself, Taka watched the morning sun rise. Swirls of oranges and reds were a beautiful watercolor backdrop for the giant shining ball that shone over, the sun an interesting point of science. An excited knock on his door barely startled him, blankets wrapped around his form hunched on the bed. The person who had just knocked spoke, Taka finding quickly it was Ishida, “Brother!! I’m visiting this morning! I hear it’s quite unlike you to not be asleep in your office. Are you doing good?” 

His mind gave a bittersweet huff,  _ maybe since your hair is now white you could be the town favorite. _ As he heard the first click of an opening door he snapped out of his spiraling to defend himself, yelling in a rough voice that wasn’t his, “Don’t come in!! I’ve gotten a horrible cold, I don’t want you to catch it..” 

“Oh! Taka, you sound bad!! Like really really bad! If you insist on not having me come in though..” Ishida trailed off softly. There was a sort of darkness between them. They both of course loved each other and were there whenever they needed each other but Ishida's opinions differed from Kiyotaka. It dug a little line between the two, a space formerly not closed off at all now separating them. Kiyotaka would always work at the hat shop if he had to, due to his promise to his mother and his dedication to the family and her. Ishida believed that Taka should be doing something he wanted to do,  _ like his childhood dream for years that he could finally achieve _ . Unfortunately, the two were just so opposed about it that a crevice opened up, both unable to mend it back up until a while. 

Kiyotaka sighed, wrapping a little shawl-like blanket over his rocky shoulders, daring to take a peek at himself in the mirror. A ping of lightning pain shot through his joints as he tried to bend into the view of the crystal mirror, groaning about being old. Finally he was able to shuffle into the shiny view, grumbling quietly, “your clothes finally suit you, at least..” 

Wrapping a few belongings in some fabric, he trekked warily to the kitchen to get some food. Pulling out some cheese and bread, he tied a knot in the ocean blue fabric to make a tiny makeshift pouch. Glancing back and forth, he finally began to shuffle along to the door. His feet only hit a bustling road, grimacing, he turned to find a darker and less populated path to the wastes. Yes, the wastes. He was going to walk, somehow, to his sisters out in a different land over the wastes. Peko would know what to do, she was quite smart. Much smarter than him. Plus, rumor had it that her fiancé- Fuyuhiko- dipped his fingers in magic a bit. Kiyotaka didn’t get to see her much, unfortunately, but he was confident she’d know what to do. She usually did. Crossing the rickety bridge he had set foot on, basically sealing the wax seal of a letter, he stepped into the meadowy hill scape. Old shaky legs determinedly padded and padded up, there was a slight dirt path carved out for some farmers that lived farther up, rather than in the small city. A man with crazy spiky brown hair attempted to stop Kiyotaka from his mission, but that he was a completely immovable object when he put his mind to things. Peko would know what to do. He’d go back to his normal age, and he’d go back to the hat shop, and he’d be better again. All better. He’d work even harder after being gone too, probably over nights. Yeah, that was good. He could’ve sworn he felt his wrinkled skin sink more. 

His tiny form shivered from the cold wind whipping everywhere, the fact he was so weighty and heavy meant nothing to the chilling wind apparently. Giving up momentarily for a small food break, he found a suitable rock near a brushy bush of foliage. He didn’t notice the stick that would work well as a cane until after he had unwrapped his cheese and soft bread. Hoisting himself up shakily, he began trying to untangle it from the poofy bush of leafy greens, fiddling with the stick. Quickly realizing it just  _ might _ be too big for his now petite and hunched wrinkly body. Curse being old. Sighing, he still decided to fiddle with it just in case. With a lot of huffs, it finally sprung out to reveal it was a.. scarecrow. With pale blonde hair gathered on top of its turnip head, little carved glasses on its turnip face. Huh. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit with a green tie around the collar, and swayed in the wind decidedly. Kiyotaka began speaking roughly and pointlessly, “you're a turnip. I never liked turnips, really. You have little turnip glasses too. What should I call you hm? How about Turniphead? Seems fitting.” 

Taka would’ve almost seen the scoffing motion the scarecrow made, if it weren’t for the fact he was chuckling over talking to a scarecrow. “Phew, this curse has had quite the toll on me huh. Well.. turniphead. Nice to meet you.. I’ll uh, be going now. Good day.” 

Shaking his head while he laughed at himself, he heard thumps of something hopping towards him. Dashing to glance behind himself as fast as he could without breaking or cracking or injuring something, his eyes met with the scarecrow. He was walking. The scarecrow was following him. On a pole. Ah. He was cursed with Taka. Barking out a puff of laughter, he began talking to Turniphead again, “Hah! You're cursed too, huh? Well, come along now. We can travel together. Maybe you can find me a place to stay?” 

The scarecrow seemed taken aback, but with a little prodding of a bright smile he finally hopped away. Holding his hat on his head as a particularly angry gust of wind came, he huffed again, humored. Padding and shuffling along slowly and painstakingly, the creaking and loud machinery in the distance he ignored began growing. And so did the sound of thumps of a thick wooden pole. But mostly the very loud sound of a gigantic, mystical moving castle. It was composed of many houses of different colors and the sound of the metal legs crunching together and crunching the ground was loud. Very very loud. Gasping, he realized. This was Mondo’s Moving Castle. 

“Turniphead!! I-I didn’t really mean that- I.. I can’t just walk into  _ Mondo’s Moving Castle.  _ And where’s the entrance anyways!?” Taka cried over the machinery pumping away and moving closer and closer. The scarecrow quickly hopped over to Taka, and gestured to the doorway passing right by them. “Oh. That works. Well uhm.. wish me luck I suppose, Turniphead? Thank you so much! I hope that curse comes off of you soon.” Running out to the stepping stones, he finally made it onto the brick platform where the door set. He hadn’t realized the darkening sky filled with dulling oranges. It would be night soon. Turniphead watched from the hill, wavering in the wind that was whipping him around. Taka gave a final curious wave to him, and stepped into the crazy contraption. For all he knew he would die in seconds. But then again, Mondo surely wouldn’t eat the heart of a wrinkly old man. A waft of dust puffed after he closed the door again. When Taka thought  _ castle _ , this place was  _ not what he thought _ . Clutter littered the shelves and tables, books and papers and crumbs strewn everywhere, dirty plates sitting out, the floor dusty and dull. It was a  _ dump _ to be frank. 

There was a whimper. Or a crackle? Taka whipped his head to the fireplace, a gigantic pile of ashes under a flickering orange red fire. Wait. The fire had a face. Ok, now Taka was just going mad, fires don’t have faces. Either way, the fire crackled out, “A-Ah, I don’t know you but please, just gimme some food! I need that wood!” 

His ruby eyes glanced to the chopped firewood, and threw a piece to the struggling creature. “Aah that’s much better… anyways, A AAH! Who are you!? I should kick you out right now!!” 

Kiyotaka was startled by the volume, and the manners the creature possessed. How rude. But nevertheless the warmth was drawing him in so he grabbed a dirt ridden chair and dragged it over to the hissing fire. “Shush shush, I just gave you some wood. You should be a bit more polite. Anywho.. your not.. Mondo are you..?” 

“No! I’m a very powerful fire demon named Leon! Mondo is who I work for, he works me dry.. I can’t get a break! At least there’s Chihiro. But anyways, you’ve got one nasty curse on ya old dude. I do  _ not _ envy you, hah.” 

“A fire demon hm? Do you reckon you could break.. the thing on me?” 

“Don’t make promises, but if  _ you _ can break the curse that’s on  _ me _ I’ll do anything ya want. Wink wink.” 

“Did you just.. say wink wink out loud? And despite me being.. under a temporary.. thing.. I’m a shriveled old man. Do you have no shame?” Taka looked really disgusted and concerned. Maybe he got the wrong demon. He had the burning urge to reprimand the demon for his behavior but the warmth and his exhaustion was getting to him. He hated not having the spark to lecture when he was old. 

“Oh yeah yeah, I barely ever meet  _ anyoneee _ . Chihiro ‘s great, cute guy, but I bet you're fine under your curse too. If I wasn’t under my own stupid curse I’d get all the girls like I used to. It’s not fair when Mondo rubs it into my face when he brings people over.” 

Before Taka could reply to the fire demon’s whining, his eyes had shifted closed, mouth open wide with a loud snoring. Leon just kept on working defeatedly. 

——

Taka’s eyes peaked open when he heard the tapping of shoes down the staircase, the person who had just come down messing with a pile of messy books. Quickly closing his eyes again to pretend to be sleeping as the petite man passed by, he tried to remain sneaky. He was wearing a basic cream collared shirt with green overall shorts. He had a short physique and was overall pretty cute, with chestnut fwhps of hair. He looked  _ soft _ in general. Finally realizing the strange new old man snoring away in the little man's haste, he startledly jumped. Squeaking to the fire who was chomping on some wood, “Who is this!!? D-Did you let them in!? Mondo might get mad.. oh boy, Leon, what did you do now?” 

“Ooh chill out Chi, it’s fine. This is Taka, they’re on a curse too. One whole big family of cursed huh? Haha!” The fire demon Leon laughed heartily, the wafts of orange fire running off his head flickering as he continued to chomp on the wood. Taka finally pretended to wake up, and greeted the little man, “Ah, I’m Taka, the new cleaning man. I’m.. under a thing, too yes. Though what’s your curse?” 

“Ah.. it’s a long story. My curse- is. Heh. Anywho, n-nice to meet you! I’m Chihiro Fujisaki! I apologize if Leon said anything, he.. well you probably can tell.” Chihiro laughed sheepishly, flashing a warm smile to Taka. He smiled back softly, and a gentle knock on the door made him alert. It was like his dog ears just flipped up. “Oh! Probably a customer..” 

“Blue.” Leon chimed. 

“Thank you, Leon,” Chihiro spoke softly like honey, and with a little snap of his hands his shorts had changed to a skirt, still green. Kiyotaka was quite confused but observed as Chihiro sifted through things and things, looking proud of himself once finding what he was supposedly looking for. There was a dial on the door, and he flipped it until there was a bell ring. Below where the bell was on the not-hallway to the door, there was a spinning circle with different triangles of colors. Blue, red, and black. Chihiro began to speak to the wild green-haired man before the door, sounding a bit more chime-y instead of tired and soft, “Hello, sir! What can I help you with today?” 

“Ah, is the great wizard Diamon available today?” The man politely tapped his foot, looking down to the petite “witch.” 

“Unfortunately my master is unavailable today, can I pass on a message perhaps?” Chihiro shook his head apologetically, pulling out a tiny parchment notepad. 

“Sure. I’d like to…” 

Taka began spacing out of the interaction, his eyes glancing around the extremely chaotic space. He almost couldn’t take it, he was about to begin cleaning right in front of the presumed customers he was listening in on. Listening in on? Yeesh being old was changing him. He tried to stay out of others' business as much as possible. But given, he had just entered a whole new world. One he wanted to stay clear of. And he was a curious person. A  _ very _ curious person. Standing up with a crack of his back, he shuffled to a table covered in books and scrolls. There were piles and piles of clutter and knickknacks thrown in, and almost everything was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. It was disgusting. He was seriously about to go crazy if he couldn’t clean as soon as possible. There was a certain underlying feeling, a feeling that raised hair on the back of his neck. He felt that this month was going to be a long one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way way way too long,, I’m so sorry for that honestly...,,, if you read my class of 2013 work that’s kind of just happening and is having a huge impact on my mental health and school is being absolutely horrible as always.
> 
> I’m hoping next chapter won’t take as long and will be much more hearty. This was really short. And bad. I’m not super proud. Please anticipate the next chapter soon,, I’m so sorry aaaah :,))


	3. (NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE, IM SORRY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update!

HI!!! Oh boy I’m so sorry. A lot of mental health stuff is happening and my family is falling apart, (if ya read class of 2013 basically the aftermath of that.) so this will be put on hiatus!! I might release some drabbles but due to troubles writing/uploading I’ll be going static for a bit. I’m really so sorry to anyone who was excited for this and who was waiting, it will be a little treat when we are back I guess haha. I truly apologize, I appreciate all the support I got when releasing chapters. I hope when we are back you can forgive me and enjoy the rest of the story!! I promise we will be back sometime, even if it takes a while :) love you all so so much and I’m sorry for making an update that doesn’t matter!!! Lol. I’ll try to pre-write some stuff too so when we are back who knows!!! Thank you for reading all of this and thank you for enjoying if you are!! ^^ 

\- pudding


End file.
